grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuji Kazami
Yuuji Kazami (風見 雄二, Kazami Yūji) is a second-year student at Mihama Academy and the protagonist of Grisaia no Kajitsu. Also known as "Ace number 9029", Yuuji is an assassin for a Japanese government agency, a black ops employed by Ichigaya. Growing tired of his aimless existence, he desires a normal school life. Cool, philosophical, and minimalist, Yuuji maintains a realistic outlook on life. He views himself as cowardly as he always plans and scouts before taking action. Other than his occasional orthodontic military methods, he is a fit young man disguised as an “exchange student from Canada” of his new school. Appearance Yuuji has short black hair and sharp black eyes. He's pretty well built under his clothes and can be considered quite handsome. Personality At first glance, Yuuji Kazami is pretty uninteresting. Talk to him a bit more, and you’ll find that he is well mannered, intelligent and well spoken, though can never seem to shake the scary look in his eyes. He’s casual enough to the point that he won’t tack on honorifics, and he sincerely tries his hardest to make the girls of Mihama Academy trust him and become his friends. After a few days are spent around Yuuji, he’ll begin to act like his usual self. He’s sarcastic, makes jokes that don’t usually go over very well (his tone of voice and facial features tend to imply that what he’s saying is serious rather than messing around, especially due to the fact that he’s drawn with hosome eyes that come close to those that we have in the real world which, in anime-style artworks, depicts a character that is either villainous or an adult) and is very analytical of both the people and places around him. As described on his VNDB page, Yuuji is cold, philosophical and minimalistic. Though the exact details of his background are left vague in the original visual novel (the only information available currently in untranslated sequels), it’s implied that the organization he works for, Ichigaya, is very militaristic and thus that kind of lifestyle has been ingrained in Yuuji, who exhibits traits of someone that has spent time in or around the military life. Frequently throughout the visual novel, Yuuji describes himself as a coward though that doesn’t mean he’s afraid and runs away when it’s convenient. He uses this word to describe himself as the kind of person who plans and scouts before action, and would rather hide away from an enemy than outright engage them even though he has enough hand-to-hand and firearms experience to take down any enemies that he deems physical violence necessary upon. Throughout the visual novel (primarily in Makina’s route) it is shown that Yuuji has sworn off killing due to an as of yet undisclosed situation that caused him to never take another person’s life. The only times Yuuji is shown killing someone are in the bad endings of Amane and Makina’s routes, in which he was forced to do so but ultimately lead to (or are born from) bad outcomes. Though he is unwilling to kill, Yuuji is hardly a pacifist and is shown numerous times throughout the visual novel engaging in hand-to-hand duels with various enemies, as well as utilizing firearms to take down foes non-lethally. The visual novel’s plot begins because Yuuji has grown tired of being ‘the janitor of the underworld’, meaning that he wishes to lead a normal school life outside of the life he’s led with Ichigaya. Yuuji makes frequent references to his old ‘master’, Asako, who he claims to have had a close relationship with and claims that she is the one who shaped him into the man he is today. He also has an older sister, Kazuki. Yuuji is very close to Kazuki, and he did not have a close relationship with his parents. When Kazuki went missing, Yuuji claims that everything changed and it influenced his life greatly. Yuuji tends to be the voice of reason among the Mihama Academy residents, though at times he will step off to the side and let things unfold rather than getting directly involved. It is claimed numerous times throughout the common route that Yuuji exhibits tsundere tendencies, and this is true. Though he’s not as full blown about it as, say, Michiru, and not as natural as Yumiko, he still has his moments. These moments tend to crop up either when he’s being teased or when he’s doing something nice for someone, much to his chagrin. Finally, Yuuji doesn’t appear to have a huge sense of self-worth, numerous times throughout the routes and sometimes during the common route wondering why he was the one that was saved and if someone as horrible as him really deserves the right to be loved, or deserves this normal school life that he’s going out for. Background When Yuuji was young, he was often shunned by his father because he had no talent while his sister was a prodigy. After his sister died in a bus accident, his father fell into depression and became alcoholic. He started to abuse his son and wife. Finally, unable to cope with her husband, Yuuji and his mother moved out. However, after a few months, Yuuji's father finds his way to their house and tries to rape Yuuji's mother. Yuuji, after being smacked in the face by his father, takes an empty bottle of wine and smashes it on his father's head. Yuuji's mother tells Yuuji to run to the train station and wait for her there. But after a few hours, Yuuji hears sirens coming from the direction of his house. He runs to the scene and finds the police examining his house. Yuuji ignores the warning tape and runs into the house. He finds the room covered in blood and in the dark, bumped into his mother's corpse, hanging from the ceiling. After his parents passed away when he was still a child, Yuuji was raised and mentored by Asako, and started his new life after being rescued from a terrorist organisation. He calls Asako "Master" and after her death, he succeeded her job as a 'cleaner' for the 'Company', and was feared in the underworld with the name of ace number '9029'. As the time passed, he wished to attend a normal school life, so he contacted Chizuru, the principal of Mihama Academy, who is also his acquaintance. He transferred to Mihama Academy under the pretext of a 'returning-to-his-country student from Canada'. To the other five girls, he did not inform them much about his own identity. Because of a trauma in the past, he hates to take the train, and tries to use other transportation as much as possible. At the time when he came to Mihama Academy, though he had received a ticket from JB, he walked 175 km from Yamanashi Prefecture instead. Relationships ''Main article: Relationships of Yuuji Kazami '' Trivia * Yuuji claimed to have first kiss with Amane Suou on Anime Timeline. Ironically, he has done this with the other girls before in order (only according to Anime Timeline): ** Kazuki Kazami during his childhood. ** Asako Kusakabe ** JB (Yuria Harudera) ** Michiru Matsushima ** Makina Irisu ** Amane Suou * Yuuji probably thinking the reason of his first is Amane due he is not the one who made the move on all his kiss events. * In the final episode of the anime's second season, Yuuji somehow survives multiple cuts, a gunshot wound, a stab wound, from a katana, through the abdomen, and a nuclear blast. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males